


fish?

by spoke



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	fish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorata/gifts).



“Ees no worry about food. Ees friends, ees pring plenty beetle!”

Kehaar’s newly introduced mater knocked him across the head with a wing. “Ees seagulls eat fish! Ees not being rude, eating liddle rabbits’ beetless.” 

Bigwig was clearly trying to contain his amusement at her response, so it fell to Hazel to intervene. “Ma’am, it really isn’t much of a bother. Rabbits eat grass in any case, not beetles. Though I was not aware you could eat fish?”

She began a spirited, if somewhat incomprehensible discourse on catching fish, while the dazed rabbits listened, trying to make sense of it.


End file.
